


Serenity Itself (or Excerpts from the Book of Luke)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angel Ben Solo, Angel Kylo Ren, Bad things happen to Poe Dameron, Biblical References, F/M, Underage - Freeform, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the sixth month of Kaydel’s pregnancy, the angel Ren descended upon the town in Jakku named Niima. He had a message for a girl promised in marriage to a man named Finn. The girl’s name was Rey.





	Serenity Itself (or Excerpts from the Book of Luke)

**The Birth of Miles is Announced**

In the sixth month of Kaydel’s pregnancy, the angel Ren descended upon the town in Jakku named Niima. He had a message for a girl promised in marriage to a man named Finn. The girl’s name was Rey. 

The angel came to her and said, “Peace be with you! The Lord is with you and has greatly blessed you!”

Rey was deeply troubled by the angel. She gripped the rim of a toilet bowl with numbed fingers and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

The angel said to her, “Don’t be afraid, Rey. God has been gracious to you. You will become pregnant and give birth to a son. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High God. The Lord God will make him king, as his ancestor Anakin was, and his kingdom will finish what Darth Vader began!”

Rey said to the angel, “I am a virgin. How, then, could this have happened?”

The angel answered, “The Holy Spirit came upon you, as did God’s power. For this reason the holy child will be called the Son of God. Remember your relative Kaydel. It is said that she cannot have children, but she herself is now six months pregnant.”

“I don’t want that,” interjected Rey. 

“For there is nothing that God cannot do,” said the angel. 

“But I don’t want to be pregnant,” she insisted. “I’m fifteen. I’m in high school. _Please_.”

Aloof, the angel said, “You cannot deny the will of God.” 

The news that the angel imparted had moved Rey to tears. When the girl could not be consoled, he reached out to her and imparted serenity into her, before carrying her to bed.

xxx

**Rey Visits Kaydel**

Soon afterward Rey got ready and hurried off to a town in the salt flats of Crait. She went into Dameron’s house and greeted Kaydel. When Kaydel heard Rey’s greeting, the baby moved within her. Kaydel said in a loud voice, “You are the most blessed of all women, and blessed is the child you will bear!”

This outburst summoned her husband Dameron, who grew deeply troubled by the condition of his wife.

Kaydel said, “Why should this great thing happen to me, that my Lord’s mother comes to visit me? For as soon as I heard your greeting, the baby within me jumped with gladness. How happy you are to believe that the Lord’s message to you will come true!” 

Kaydel succumbed in the arms of her husband. Rey fled their house in tears.

xxx

**Benjamin Comforts Rey**

The angel Ren in the guise of Benjamin carried a golden trumpet to the house of Rey. He consoled the girl as she wept into his shoulder and he kissed her brow, and this time she did not lean away. He carried her to the roof. They watched the sun extinguish itself on the perfect arroyo. She lay her head in his lap as though she were a child.

The angel Ren in the guise of Benjamin raised the trumpet to his lips and played the theme of Darth Vader. Rey shivered as the baby turned inside of her. Unseen, the angel stretched the length of his midnight wings to conceal her. His brethren looked upon them in disgust, envy, and horror.

Rey muttered, “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

Benjamin looked down at her and asked why.

“The clouds,” she said, for she could not see the thin rachides obscuring the stars.

The angel in the guise of Benjamin said, “You’ll stay dry.” He set the trumpet away from them. He leaned down and kissed her brow. She turned her head and he kissed her mouth as though he were a human man.

“Ben, _stop_ ,” she said. “It _can’t happen_. You’re ten years older than me.” He gathered her to his ribs so that she sat in his lap. His hand raised the hem of her skirt and tugged down her underwear. He rested his forehead on her collarbone as he pleasured her. Rey gasped and sang, “ _Stop_! Stop, please! I - I think I’m _pregnant. Ben, I think I’m pregnant_!” Her pleas turned to whimpering praise as he moved her faster. Her delicate hands gripped his shoulder. She rocked herself on his fingers.

The angel in the guise of Benjamin had the girl shuddering and sobbing as she came undone on his lap. He licked the essence off his fingers before kissing her on the lips. Rey opened her mouth and suckled his fingers as though she were a child. Her tongue was soft and warm. She shuddered as the baby turned inside of her.

xxx

**Ren’s Song of Praise**

Benjamin said,  
“Who is the father?”  
When she didn’t respond, he said,  
“It’ll be alright.”

Rey pushed his fingers out of her mouth with her tongue and said, “You don’t know that.”

Benjamin said,  
“I do.” 

He wiped his hand on his shirt and traced the curve of her belly. She rested her head over his heart.

Benjamin said,  
“You’re gonna be a pretty mother.  
You’ll make a pretty child.  
Your heart is filled with loneliness -.”

“As is yours,” she interjected.

“- As is mine,” he agreed.  
“You fill mine with wonder.  
You enjoy my music.  
You enjoy my touch.  
You enjoy my cooking.  
Yet you still refuse me.”

Rey said, “Yes.” She added, “Ben, I think I’m pregnant with the second coming of Christ.”

Benjamin said, “Is that so?”

Rey said, “An angel told me.”

Benjamin smiled. 

Rey said, “I’m completely serious.  
So, for your information,  
I am batshit crazy.”

Benjamin kissed her tear-streaked face.  
“What did he look like?  
The angel.”

Rey said, “Terrible,”  
then, “ _beautiful_.”

This pleased the angel. For her praise, he lay with her until the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 tom


End file.
